invisble
by Bluestarisawesome
Summary: when cinderpelt kills herself, sandstorm is slowly melting away into a deep depression and firestar is mentally unstable. sorry i suck at summaries. reated T for suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Invisible

**A/N: hi people, this is a longer story about cinderpelt and firestar. I know I know I promised you all a story about Bluestar and Fireheart but I haven't typed it yet. Anyway please enjoy the story :)**

To him, I was always around. He come to me with a dream expecting me to tell him what it meant. I always acted nice and understanding around him but inside I wanted to kill sandstorm, their kits and him. I would be happy if I accomplished that. Or perhaps it would be easy to kill myself. I shall try tonight while everyone is asleep. It will be shoking to the clan that their medicine cat was so suicidal but that is their problem. The great firestar can lead them through the dangers! Firestar, firestar, firestar!

The next day thingy….

"cinderpelt, oh cinderpelt! It's awful its just awful cinderpelt!" firestar called.

Cinderpelt wasn't in the mood this morning.

"What do you want can't ypu see I don't want to be bothered?" cinderpelt snapped.

"sorry cinderpelt but my paw hurts so much cinderpelt! Oh cinderpelt please do something!" firestar wailed like a kit who lost its mother.

"firestar honestly. With all that yowling, any cat would think your paw was bitten off by a badger! Hold still and let me get it out."

Cinderpelt examined the paw and noticed it was just a thorn. At this she was astonished, but not in a good way.

"firestar get out and come back when it is a real emergency!" cinderpelt yowled at him.

"fine. Be that way cinderpelt.." firestar mumbled.

_Stupid tom!_ Cinderpelt thought.

Cinderpelt made her way across the camp to the fresh kill pile and noticed firestar talking to sandstorm.

"she just snapped at me, sandstorm! Even though I was wailing like a kit she never gets that upset with me." Firestar was dumbfounded

"well firestar she's probably emotional right now. I mean she is a medicine cat so she can never have a proper life," Sandstorm stated flatly.

"Emotional, eh? Is she in heat?" firestar queried.

"Firestar first of all I don't think that is your business second, DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT and third how should I know?" sandstorm said rather loudly.

_So he thinks that's what it is! To answer your question firestar I'm not in heat I'm just suicidal,_ Cinderpelt thought. She then selected a vole and made her way back to her den, only to spot leafkit messing around in her store.

"ahhh! Cinderpelt I am sorry. I was just drawn by the smell and and…" leafkit stoped.

"leafkit, I tis okay I am not angry with you," cinderpelt said.

"Your not?" leafkit asked excitedly.

"No, in am REALLY ANGRY WITH YOU! GET OUT NOW!" cinderpelt screeched.

"ahhhhhh! Sandstorm, sandstorm help!" leafkit yowled.

_Great, I've just yelled at their kit. Now I've done it!_ Cinderpelt though anxiously. Cinderpelt did not want to face the consequences, so she made her way across the camp as least suspiciously as she could. She ended up by the windclan border and stoped under a yew bush. She knew what she had to do now.

**A/N: oooh a cliffie ;) this is what I came too so far. Review! I am a teen writer so I will accept flames this time. I need any reviews I can get, people. I realize I have turned this into a human story. I did this purposely. While you are waiting for me to update, I think you all should read a story called Oddstar's Legacy by Isabella lupin nyte. I swear the best story I have ever read! **

Ch.2

"so this is what it has come to." Cinderpelt wondered out loud. She then grabbed a handful of berries and stared that them for what seemed like a centry. She them found a sharp stone and wounded herself with it repeatedly. She yelped from the pain but did not yowl because it almost felt good.

"starlclan! Please do not accept me because I am not worthy of you! I just wont to die and be nowhere." Her voice was nothing more thann a pain-filled whisper now. She got the berries in her paw and still stared at them. she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"CINDERPELT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" sandstorm yowled in horror, as sandstorm did not expect her medicine cat to be covered in blood.

"Go away sandstorm. Can't you see I am trying to die?" cinderpelt whimpered. Sandstorm was surprised at this, as she did not know of cinderpelt's emotional problems.

"cinderpelt, if I didn't care about you then I would have left long ago. I saw everything cinderpelt." Sandstorm was shaking.

"I am glad someone does. But that's not enough." Just then cinderpelt crushed one of the deathberries and licked it.

"there. It won't be long now." Cinderpelt laughed.

"CINDEREPELT!" sandstorm screeched.

"Oh wow! I didn't expect to get this much of a belly ache from this one berry but great starclan! I love it!" cinderpelt was actually enjoying the horrible pain.

Sandstorm ran as fast as she could to find yarrow and soon found a little bit closer to the windclan border. By the time sandstorm reached cinderpelt, she was already being led to starclan.

"cinderpelt. Please wake up. Just eat the yarrow! You weren't meant to die cinderpelt! Cinderpelt, please come back to me, come back to Thunderclan!" sandstorm let out a sad, and furious yowl to the stars.

-break off thingy-

Sandstorm carried cnderpelt's body to the Thunderclan camp. She was too upset to answer the other warriors' questions. Firestar emerged out of his den when he scented death, and cinderpelt.

"sandstorm wat happened!?" firestar yowled.

"sh- sh- she killed herself firestar. I th- th- th- think she did it because of you and I firestar." Sandstorm gently lay cindereplt's body in the clearing and walked away.

"oh no! cinderpelt I am so sorry." Firestar leaped onto the highledge and called for a meeting.

"Thunderclan! Cinderpelt has killed herself in a fit of desperation. We will greive for her for an eternity. Thunderclan is now left without a medicine cat, so we will wait for the warriors of starclan to send a sign. But if the warriors of starclan really cared about us they wouldn't have let cinderpelt die!" firestar yowled.

"oh no, another Bluestar," brightheart whispered to cloudtail.

Firestar retreated into his den.

**A/N: is this too short? Anyway the next chapter will be more about cinderpelt in starclan. Will firestar turn into another Bluestar? Will sandstorm come back? Who is taking care of leafkit and squirrelkit? You will find out more when I update. Thx for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Invisible chapter 3

**A/N: okay long story short I HATE computers. Anyway please enjoy the story.**

"Firestar." A she cat with dark grey fur called

"Cinderpelt?!" firestar yowled excitedly

"No mousebrain its Yellowfang. I have a prophecy for you." yellowfang hissed

"I miss cinderpelt. Could you tell her I send my greetings?" firestar pleaded

"Silence! The fire will be rained on, the storm will cease, the squirrel will run, and the youngest leaf will revive the thunder." Yellowfang faded.

"Yellowfang, wait! What does this mean? The fire will be rained on? The storm will cease? Yellowfang!" firestar yowled to the heavens.

"firestar, firestar!" brambleclaw screeched.

"hmm?" firestar hid his fear well.

"you were yowling and screeching in your sleep, I was worried." Borambleclaw fretted.

"I am fine. Just a bad dream." Firestar began to stir and sit up. "tell Graystripe I want you, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Ferncloud, and Frostfur on border patrol." When brambleclaw gave him a strange look he knew he must have said something wrong.

Brambleclaw then hesitated and finally began. "Firestar, if I may, Brightheart and Ferncloud are both queens, and Frostfur is an elder."

"oh, right. Well in that case just tell Graystripe to decide, but I would like sandstorm there." Firestar sounded much more confident that time.

"firestar we haven't seen sandstorm in four sunrises." Brambleclaw pressed gently.

"well don't ask me where she went! I don't know what she was thinking. She has kits, for starclan's sake. She has dustpelt's kits!" firestar sounded irritated.

"firestar, the kits are yours, and no cat accused you of anything!" brambleclaw was very worried for his leader at this point. He began to back out of the den slowly.

_Great starclan he's worse than I thought_, brambleclaw thought.

- somewhere upstream-

"why did I have to do this? Why?" sandstorm hissed to herself.

"leafkit and squirrelkit are probably worried out of their minds. I feel so guilty.

"Firestar, and every cat probably miss me very mich. Or maybe they don't even notice." Sandstorm mumbled. Just then she heard an angry yowl, "intruder! Attack, attack!" a shecat with icy blue eyes ad a sleek black pelt emerged.

_Starclan, help me!_ Standstorm thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Invisible chapter 4

**A/N: omg I can't believe I got this far. Lol thx for reading my story. Oh, and if you hadn't guessed already, the black she-cat with icy blue eyes is scourge's daughter. I just loved the idea. Almost as much as I love the idea that scourge is Firestar's half-brother. Anyways, just review my story. **

"Well, well, well. So you're the mate of the great firestar, aren't you?" the she-cat sneered.

"Yes I am. How do you know about him?" sandstorm replied fiercely

"My father told me all about you, and the great firestar." The she-cat hissed.

"Would you mind telling me your name, so I may use it for future reference?" sandstorm growled.

"My name? You won't need it when I am finished with you, but alright. It's shadow." The she-cat replied.

-in starclan-

_Sometimes I still wonder if it was worth it. I mean look what ive done! _

Cinderpelt sat down and stared into space. Just then, a white she-cat crept up on her.

"Cinderpelt, there is no need for this. Everything happens for a reason." The she-cat advised.

"oh, how would you know, Frostfur? You didn't kill yourself, your only love wasn't stolen, you had Brackenfur, Brightheart, Thornclaw and i because you weren't a medicine cat!" cinderpelt started out mumbling but toward the end she yowled.

"cinderpelt, I suffered too. i was scared to death when that Shadowclan warrior stole you, I was there when brindleface lost her kits, when tigerstar set that trap for Bluestar and you went there instead, when Brightheart was mauled by tigerstar's dog pack, when brindleface was slaughtered by tigerstar, when the forest was being destroyed, cinderpelt don't you see? I suffered but I learned to deal with it." Frostfur, not wanting to talk to cinderpelt anymore, padded away.

"learn to deal with it, learn to deal with it! That is the only advice anyone ever gives to me! Well, what if I didn't want to deal with it? What happened then? I kill myself, that is what!"cinderpelt yowled after Frostfur, but Frostfur just kept walking.

-skip to when sandstorm is dead sorry I am not good at writing battle scenes-

"oh great starclan, no!" brambleclaw yowled. Firestar ordered another search party go upstream since they haven't looked there yet.

"Oh no. what are we to tell firestar?" Cloudtail asked nervously.

"I suppose we tell him the truth, Cloudtail," Ashfur replied.

"Alright. Ashfur and Brackenfur can carry her back to camp. let's think of a way to break it to firestar on the way there."

-Firestar's den-

"She's dead?" firestar whispered.

"I am afraid so." Brambleclaw replied softly.

"Noooooooooo!" firestar yowled as if he were in intense pain.

Brambleclaw backed out of the den. Just then Squirrelkit and Leafkit emerged out of the nursery.

"Hey what was that noise?" Squirrelkit asks nervously

"I think it was Firestar." Leafkit replies in a hushed voice.

They both notice a dead cat in the clearing.

"Who is that?" Squirrelkit asks nervously

"I think its sandstorm, Squirrelkit." Leafkit whispers.

"Noooooooooo! Why, Why?" Squirrelkit wails.

Squirrelkit darts out of the Thunderclan camp before you could say 'mouse'.

"SQUIRRELKIT! Leafkit yowls, but it is no use. She never turns back.

**A/N**: **ah, the prophecy is being fulfilled so far. another thing, Was I too obvious? Please review. And it seems to me that the main source of frostfur's problems is Tigerstar.**

**Tigerstar: hurtful!**

**Me: just sayin. And tigerstar, would you remind the readers of something?**

**Tigerstar:what? **

**Me: it has something to do with warriors.**

**Tigerstar: oh! She doesn't own warriors. **

**Me: good job. **


	4. Chapter 4

Invisible chapter 5

Leafpaw sat with her chin on her paws. It had been a moon since squirelkit ran away and firestar drowned himself. Graystripe was the new and leader and he is now Graystar.

"leafpaw, I know it's hard but you can't sit around all day." Graystar mewed gently.

"I try but it's not only that. I keep having these strange dreams, saying something about the youngest leaf reviving the thunder." Leafpaw replied.

"well, I'm no medicine cat, and ironically we still don't have one and the gathering is tonight, but wait what was I saying?" Graystar lost his point.

"it doesn't matter." Leafpaw began to pad away.

"leafpaw, wait! I want you to go to the gathering tonight. I think you should learn about other clans." Graystar meowed.

_He means it will help take my mind off things_ leafpaw thought angrily.

-gathering-

Graystar leaped onto the rock with the other leaders.

"well, Graystar why don't you begin?" tallstar suggested.

"sure thing." Graystar mewed confidently.

"We have some very unfortunate news. A warrior was attacked by a rouge and died of her wounds. As you all may have guessed, firestar hunts with starclan now, and one of our kits has been missing for quite a while now, however, I would also like to congratulate our newest apprentice, Leafpaw."

Murmurs of congratulations, and sadness sounded from below.

"firestar was a legendary leader," leopardstar murmered.

Tallstar seemed to agree with her, and blackstar just nodded.

Riverclan, Shadowclan, and windclan all had common news about elders dying, newborn kits, and warriors moving to the elders den.

"the gathering is over!" tallstar called to the cats below.

Leafpaw bounded over to Graystar immediately.

"Graystar, why didn't you say anything about us still not having a medicine cat?" leafpaw hissed.

"well, leafpaw that would make us appear weak." Graystar responded carefully.

Even though she still thought the other clans would have helped, she did not argue.

-later that night-

Leafpaw padded over to the apprentices' den and fell asleep almost instantly.

"the youngest leaf will revive the thunder!" a voice hissed.

"who are you, and what do you want? Leafpaw called out nervously.

"I am Spottedleaf. Thunderclan's medicine cat seasons before you were born. I have come to tell you that your path is not of a warrior but a medicine cat." Spottedleaf explained.

"but- but we don't have one." Leafpaw was confused.

"Yes I know. I will train you in your dreams. See?" Spottedleaf pointed with her tail to some herbs.

"Okay, well what do I tell Graystar?" leafpaw pondered.

"Just tell him that you had a dream from starclan that you are meant to be a medicine cat. Trust me, Graystar is no fool. He will believe in you." Spottedleaf reassured her. "Now, this herb is comfrey. It is good for broken bones. Just know that one for now, I will teach you more later." Spottedleaf faded.

_Me? A medicine cat? Trained by starclan? Wow, this could turn out okay. _Leafpaw thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Invisible chapter 6

Leafpaw stretched and yawned, recalling last night's dream. It was barely sun-high, but she was sure Graystar would not mind. She padded over to her leader's den.

"Graystar?" she called anxiously

"Oh, leafpaw, please come in." Graystar called back sleepily.

Leafpaw padded into the tunnel to find her leader.

"What did you want to talk about?" Graystar queried.

"Oh, well I had a dream from starclan…" she trailed off

"And?" Graystar pressed.

"Spottedleaf said my destiny was not of a warrior but a medicine cat. She said that she would train me in my dreams. So I suppose I came here to get your permission." Leafpaw explained.

"I see. Well as mouse-brained as it sounds, okay. But I just haven't an idea how you will get your name, because that is solely your mentor's responsibility, but I am sure Spottedleaf knows what she is doing, and will instruct you well." Graystar concluded.

"Thank you so much, Graystar!" leafpaw exited the den excitedly.

Graystar padded out of his den, and leaped onto the high rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" he yowled.

Leafpaw was already there. The other cats were puzzled, as they had no idea why Graystar was calling a clan meeting.

"I have some news. Leafpaw has received a dream from starclan last night and Spottedleaf has stated that her destiny is to be a medicine cat." Graystar had to stop when yowls of confusion and protest sounded from below.

"how will she be trained?" Brightheart yowled.

"that is impossible! Everyone knows starclan is just a tale for kits!" Cloudtail protested.

Graystar continued. "we must trust Spottedleaf. When she was alive, she was never wrong. Leafpaw, come forward." Leafpaw bounded over to him excitedly.

"cats of Thunderclan, as you all know Thunderclan does not have a medicine cat, so it is time we had one. Starclan has chosen a cat with a different destiny. Your next medicine cat will be leafpaw. Leafpaw, do you accept the post as an apprentice to starclan?" Graystar asked.

"I do." leafpaw almost whispered.

"Then at the half-moon you must travel to the moonstone to be accepted by the other medicine cats. The good wishes of Thunderclan go with you." Graystar jumped down and padded back into his den.

_The half-moon? That is a few days away! _Leafpaw thought anxiously. _Starclan, guide my paws._

**A/N: wow this is getting' good! I hope I did the naming ceremony right because part of that was the medicine cat's job to say, but again thunderlcan doesn't have one. Anyway, please review! And thanks for reading. I will be drawing this story to a close soon. **


End file.
